


Never Met a Strip of Leather

by lonelywriterboy



Series: Spanking Hamilton [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Arousal, BDSM, Belting, Corporal Punishment, Desk, Erections, F/M, M/M, Pain, Painplay, Punishment, Spanking, belt, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting with some friends gives Burr an idea, a sensational idea which festers in his mind and results in Alexander bent over his desk, awaiting his belt. Unrelated to the other fics in the spanking Hamilton collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Met a Strip of Leather

Alexander Hamilton was a prying, overly-inquisitive little _brat_.

Aaron considered himself a fairly even-tempered man, a man able to overcome most issues with a smile and some calm words. Alexander, though, was the bane of his life. They'd been friends, sure, but Alexander's habit of playing the martyr had stopped Aaron short, preventing many of his ventures from succeeding.

The idea had come to Aaron when he had sat with some friends over drinks, and Alexander came up in conversation.

“His lack of a father is obvious.” one man had said.

“How so?” asked another, curious.

“With an attitude like that, he never met a strip of leather!”

Laughter had ensued, but the concept of spanking Alexander had wormed its way into Aaron's mind, festering. Was there a sexual element to it? Certainly. The idea of Alexander's firm ass bent over a desk, awaiting Aaron, elicited a stirring in his groin unlike any other. Mostly, however, the idea of halting Alexander's ceaseless tongue, stopping his snide comments and bratty remarks, appealed to Aaron.

They set a time and date, to meet for lunch. Only one party knew it would be more than just tea and stew.

* * *

 

“Alexander.” Aaron greeted, his fingers unconsciously stroking at the belt he wore. It was thick, a dark brown leather that held his pants up and, in the test swing he'd slammed against his leg, stung fiercely.

“Aaron Burr.” Alexander declined his head slightly, the merest touch of respect in his movement. He sat without being asked, glancing across the empty desk in confusion. In the few times he had lunched with Burr before, the desk was always cluttered with belongings, with their teacups and plates barely fitting amongst it all. Now, the wooden surface was empty and even seemed polished, tiny grooves in the grain of the wood clearer to see.

“You've created quite a stir.” Aaron commented, resting a hand on the back of his own seat. The time for sitting was later. Upon hearing his door click locked from the outside, just as he had planned, he smiled broadly at Alexander. “Some friends and I were discussing you, Alexander. We came to a common conclusion.”

“And what may that be?”

“That you deserve to be flogged.” Alexander blinked, for once surprised, and allowed Aaron to continue speaking. “We summarised that you were never such treated as a child, and certainly your dear friend Washington never subjected you to corporal punishment, and that you deserve it now.”

“Burr, you amuse me.” Alex responded after a few moments, looking Aaron up and down with a look of pure disdain. “You speak as if you plan on turning me across your knee.”

“Not quite.”

* * *

 

Things moved far too quickly for either man to follow after that. A swelling appeared in Alexander's crotch, a swelling that made him blush dusky pink and lit a small smirk on Aaron's face. It didn't take much to get Alexander bent over his desk, that firm ass pushed upwards, waiting for correction.

“You're an arrogant bastard, Alexander.” Aaron said as he slowly undid his belt, unable to believe that not only had be succeeded, but that Alexander showed telltale traces of arousal from the situation too.

“Sure, Burr, whatever you say.”

The first lash of the belt ensured that both men were fully hard, their cocks straining against their pants. A moan shot out of Alexander, his crotch slamming against the desk at which he had been sat moments before, a stinging line burning itself across his ass. Aaron couldn't quite comprehend the reality of the situation, but the crack of the belt searing across Alex's tender flesh brought him back to earth. The two sides of his mind, the sexual and the punitive, warred for his attention. He fed both by slamming the belt down once more, harder this time, across the seam between Alexander's bottom and thighs. Alex's mind was racing, thousands of words tumbling into one another, unable to form coherent sentences. Burr, his friend, his enemy, was _spanking_ him. Before this, he'd have rather died a million deaths than let anyone other than Eliza know of his...special interest. His desire to be bent over and punished, to be submissive to another. Now, however, he was all-consumed by his arousal and his pain, his whole crotch aching as he ground himself against the desk.

“Every time I have failed, the only common factor was your disrespect.” Aaron spat out, fury and arousal bubbling up within him in a potent concoction.

“Is that so? Perhaps you should look at yourself if this 'arrogant bastard' can have such an impact, sir.”

“Do you really feel that now is a good time for more disrespect, Alexander? Now? Bent over my desk, at my whim?”

Alexander turned slightly, giving the other man a lazy smile. “A better time than ever, surely.”

* * *

 

The smile faded from Alexander's face when three vicious licks of the belt came down in quick succession, sending him slamming into the desk, pain radiating through him and somehow turning into deep, animalistic arousal before it hit his cock. He knew that bruises would be left, dark, angry marks that made it hard to sit. Explaining that to his friends, his family, to _Eliza-_ the thought of being caught, everyone knowing his secret, that he loved to be beaten, made a jolt shoot through Alexander's dick. He felt as though he'd cum without even touching himself, just the smooth surface of the desk and the burning in his ass pushing him over the edge. For a moment, however, he didn't, he simply lay there, his legs splayed, still fully clothed, absorbing all the sensations around him.

“You should have had this done a long time ago, my friend.” Aaron said, leaning back and whipping down two more strikes. That would perhaps, he enough. It was certainly enough to turn his cock into a desperate, slick mess, desperately needing attention.

“You'd be surprised at how many have tried to tame me, Burr.” Alexander replied, wincing and resting his forehead momentarily on the desk. The belt stung in intense lines of fire, unlike the gentle spreading warmth that Eliza's hand and hairbrush gave to him. It was different, but it was good.

“Oh?”

“Better than you have tried – Laurens, my _wife_...”

“Maybe we should make our meetings regular, then. I find that my belt can tame almost anyone.”

Alexander grinned to himself, despite his arousal, despite his pain. Aaron Burr, politician and lawyer, wanted to turn him over his desk and punish him on a regular basis.

“If my wife agrees, I'm sure we can negotiate a time and place.”

 


End file.
